“Demand response control” for realizing demand response (sometimes referred to below as “DR”) has recently been studied. In one mode of demand response, an electric power supplier or the like grants an incentive (money, an electric bill discount, or the like) to a user of a facility device (electric power consumer) to induce adjustment of an amount of electric power consumption by the facility device, thereby contributing to stable supplying of electric power. In order to realize such demand response, the facility device performs a demand response control to adjust an electric power consumption amount (energy consumption amount) in response to a control request.
Techniques to display an incentive sum to a user who has reduced an electric power consumption amount, and other techniques, have also conventionally been studied in the technical field of electric power adjustment (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-250523, for example).